


A Quiet Resolve

by sugarpixi



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: ClerithWeek2020, F/M, Love Poems, clerithweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Clerith Week 2020 Day 6- I'm Coming For YouA poem on Cloud's decision to rescue Aerith.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Quiet Resolve

A/n: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Squenix does. 

A Quiet Resolve  
Clerith Week Day 5- I'm Coming For You

I rescue her.  
She rescues me.  
I rescue her...  
It never ends.

And if she hides,  
I'll look for her  
No matter how  
Long it will take. 

Should someone steal  
My girl away  
I will make sure  
That they will pay. 

I'll bring her back--  
Back to my side  
Where I know that  
She will be safe. 

A/N: This was going to be another one-shot and called “Children's Games” but I was having a time producing that. So as I racked my brain this poem came by and not too sure how I feel about it myself. It could have come to me because I had been seeing a gif set and discussion regarding Cloud wanting to rescue Aerith. It is a little different from everything else but I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
